


Energizer Bunny

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: On a day off Lucas and Vic go to the beanery and get into quite an interesting situation
Relationships: David Mayhorn/Kathleen "Kat" Noonan, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Energizer Bunny

“Where are you whisking me away to hubby?”Vic asked him 

“It’s a surprise”Lucas says 

“I love surprises”Vic replies

“You’ll like this one”Lucas assured her 

“Today is a free day for me”Lucas said to her 

“Chief stuff won’t be keeping you away from me”Vic smiles 

“At least not for right now”Lucas kisses her 

“I’m glad we were able to get out”Vic told her husband 

“The beanery always cheers me up”Lucas replies 

“We aren’t the only lovebirds here”Vic gestured over another couple

“Those two can’t get enough of each other”Lucas mentioned 

“Reminds me of us”Vic clasped his hand in hers tightly 

“Just like the energizer bunny”Lucas winked playfully 

“You and your puns”Vic rolled her eyes 

“Here every day of the week”Lucas mockingly bowed 

“Oh my god”Vic exclaimed when she recognized some familiar faces as she gotta closer look at them 

The young couple were locking lips with one another but quickly stopped 

“Well this is awkward”David said to Kat

Kat looked down at her cup of coffee embarrassedly “I’m never going to live this down” 

“Who was that?”Lucas asked her 

“An old fling of mines and a woman Andy had been mentoring”Vic explained to him 

“From before we got together?”Lucas rose a brow 

“A long time ago”Vic says to him 

“This gentleman is the infamous David Mayhorn you've described once to me I assume?”Lucas questioned her 

“He wasn’t a bad looking guy and I just wanted to have some fun”Vic said to him 

“Let’s pretend this never happened Chief ”David says to Vic and Lucas 

“I’m good on that”Vic replies to David 

“We were on a date and I feel like an idiot”Kat anxiously rambles 

“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad Noonan”Vic says to the younger woman 

“Chief and First Lady I am so sorry”Kat apologized to both Vic and Lucas 

“Never apologize for anything”Lucas says to her in a calm voice


End file.
